


I ask of thee, please read and assist

by rougefox



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougefox/pseuds/rougefox
Summary: I need my reader's help with the Ending to Road To Nowhere





	I ask of thee, please read and assist

**Author's Note:**

> This is was purposed on tumblr and i would like to thank everyone who offered to help :)  
> my post from tumblr:
> 
> Hello all! It’s been awhile but my life has been anything but boring. Just recently I was taking a break from studying for finals, went to get an ice cream sandwich, crossed the street and was hit by a truck. I AM GOING TO BE OKAY! So now that I’m not going anywhere or doing anything for the rest of the summer I have been looking at finally finishing some of my fanfics. Thing is, I reread the ending I started to Road to Nowhere and I hate it! Like I can hear Vanellope Von Schweetz screaming “Ew! Barf!” when I read it.
> 
> So I am asking if i post it on ao3 as a separate piece will you all read it for suggestions, criticisms or even a thumps up. “Ew! Barf” is a perfectly okay criticism, I have no problem with that.

 

 

So here it is! I am currently stuck at home recovering from unintentionally loosing a round of the Pauli exclusion principle (two objects made of matter can not occupy the same space, in this case a huge truck and the meatbag where my brain lives).

 

Also- I got hit on the head pretty hard and some of my recent memories are hazy or gone, including the last season of Game of Thrones. I'm not joking! I can remember that the United States defended their lack of protecting cultural together sites in Iraq during the 2003 invasion by pointing out that the provisions regarding looting in the 1954 Hague convention never said anything about third party looters and where the kidneys are on a pigeon but I can't remember the entirety of the final season of Game of thrones! Should i rewatch it? I don't think I liked it the first time....

 

 

Anyways......

 

 

The mist was thick as water and wrapped her in a blanket of silent fear. The only thing Arya could hear as she made her way down the steep hill was the sound of her own breath hitching in her throat as she repeated lost her footing and slid on the gravel. She had no idea how far up the hill she was and did not intend to find the bottom faster than she should shuffle.

 

Her careful steps were in vain; the loose ground slid out from under her boots and throw her to the ground. Dirty and rock scraped every bit of exposed skin as she tumbled down the hill, coming to rest blooded and bruised on a patch of sharp sea grass.

 

The mist opened before her and Arya could smell sea air: somewhere out in the night, the ocean’s waves crashed against the shore.

 

Coughing the dust from her lungs, Arya stood on her bruised and battered legs and forced herself to walk in the direction of the water.

 

She could see the beach, the sand glittered in the moon light, when she heard a soft voice call out to her. The mist swirled aside and Sansa sat on a mound covered in sea grass cradling Minisa to her breast. She once again called out to Arya, her voice almost drowned out by the crashing waves.

 

Arya forced her legs to walk to her sister’s side where she collapsed on the grass. Sansa reached down and smoothed her hair back over her head. The baby cooed against her breast.

 

Arya rolled onto her back to look upon her sister’s face.

 

“Sansa?” she whispered in the mist. “Where are we? How did we get here?”

 

Sansa shook her head and returned her hand to gently stroke her child’s downy curls.

 

Arya forced herself to sit up on her elbows and study her niece. The last thing she remembered was toasting Margaery and Robb’s child. A little boy named Garth had come into the world that afternoon. Minisa had clapped and cheered with everyone else, after proudly telling her grandmother that the baby was beautiful, but Margaery’s screaming during labor had scared her to the point she never wanted children.

 

The baby in Sansa’s arms was without a doubt Minisa with her red hair and grey eyes.  Arya for the life of her could not understand why the connection between the infant and the child she thought she had hugged goodnight mere hours before.

 

“I’m dreaming,” Arya decided as she attempted to stand only to have her legs fold underneath her.

 

_Was it possible to be in this much pain in dreams?_

 

She lay back on the ground with a groan. Sansa smiled down at her and shook her head.

 

Behind her in the mist voice began to reach them where they sat. Sansa turned her head and smiled, Arya forced herself to sit up.

 

“….. you do not have to do this, brother. You are always welcome to join us, we will need you and men like you when this is over…..”

 

Arya did not know who the figure were at first. Both were tall, although one taller than the other and wore robes like the traveling septans they had encountered in the road to Riverrun.

 

“Spare me your optimism, old man,” came a scratchy growl.

 

_Sandor?_

 

Arya reached over to Sansa, but she had gained her feet and stood bare footed on the grassy mound with a smile on her face awaiting Clegane’s arrival.

 

“There is no “after” this time, Jonothor,” Clegane continued. “We both have spent our time at court, worn that blasted white cloak and watched how Kings act. They are fucking stupid creatures who are better at being evil than defending the realm against it.”

 

Both men stopped before the mound. Sansa bounced her cooing baby and waved when Clegane looked her way. Arya tried to call to him but found her voice muffled in her own ears. If it wasn’t for the pain of the scratches pulling on her face she wouldn’t have believed she had said anything.

 

“We swore to protect the King from threats not himself,” the man replied. “You could not have saved her in court any more than I could have saved Rhaella.”

 

Clegane said nothing. In the moon light Arya saw his scars glisten as he stared unseeing at Sansa and his daughter.

 

“You did better than I in the end, Sandor,” the man continued as he reached out and placed a hand on Clegane’s shoulders. “You got her away from her tormenters and for a while she was safe and loved.”

 

Arya felt her stomach drop and realized from her seated position she could see the men through Sansa’s dress that was melting away from the ground like the mist before the wind coming in off the sea.

 

_No_

 

“Fuck you, Derry,” Clegane snarled as he shook off the hand. “What would you know of having a wife? You were dumped in a river serving your king and still chose to stay away from women. What the fuck would you know of the pain of watching your wife die in your arms? Of burying a babe you only held as a _corpse?!”_

 

Arya tried to scream when Sansa turned and she saw the front of her dress soaked with blood.

 

_This isn’t real, this isn’t real this isn’t real_

 

Clegane moved to the mound. He gently touched a stone half burying in the grass.

 

“Go hide in your hole, old man,” he hissed. “Go and leave me be. If the world is going to end then let it. It wasn’t much a happy one for me anyway.”

 

Sandor Clegane sat down hard next to the mound and began to sob.

 

Jonothor Derry looked out onto the water before bowing his head in defeat and disappeared into the mist.

 

Arya had been so distracted by the two men she had not seen what was happening on the water. Not more than a hundred meters off shore hundred of tiny lights stretching across the horizon began emerging from the fog.

 

At first she thought they were stars, till it became apparently they were bobbing with the tide.

 

They were ships, thousands of them, lighting up the ocean beyond the mist like the Highgarden Army had outside of Riverrun.

 

Arya’s mouth dropped open when one exploded in red fire and a dragon shot out of the mist. The other two followed behind before all three shot in different directions breathing death upon the armada.

 

From the ships flew green and purple fire. The dragons weaved and spun out of the way, fighting back with their own breath.

 

After a few moments of watching the battle it became apparent that the boats where headed in their direction.

 

Arya threw herself over the grass and in front of Clegane. She screamed at him, kicked his legs and tried to punch him in the face. But it was all for naught; her blows went right through his body leaving nothing but a chill in their wake.

 

Sandor Clegane rubbed the tears and mucus from his face. He stared out onto the water while gentling caressing the sea grass. 

 

"I am so sorry little bird," he whispered. The shade of Sansa sat next to him and turned to watch his face. Blood was dripping from under her skirt, pooling in the grass near his hand.

 

"I should have taken you earlier," he sad to the air. "I should have taken you from the Red Keep the day you told me you were with child."

 

Sandor Clegane put his head in his hands.

 

"I should have gone straight to the Saltpans, we should have gotten a boat the second we arrived," he sobbed. "We should have gone to Tyrosh or Braavos or even Pentos like the fucking eunuch told us to!"

 

He looked up onto the water; "Fuck I should have listened to you and go back for your bitch sister....."

 

Sansa reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. If Sandor Clegane felt it, he gave no acknowledgement.

 

"Instead I tried to do what you asked; I took you to that fucking wedding and watched your fucking family's army burn."

 

He slammed his hand on the ground and screamed; "I'm sorry we had to run, I'm sorry we had to hide from those fucking Frey rats!"

 

Sansa brushed a lock of hair off his face, but again he gave no notice. There was an unholy scream from the water. Arya turned just in time to see one of the dragons covered in purple fire crash into the sea. Her breath came fast, the ships were closer.

 

She tried to catch either of their attention but both Sandor and the shade of her sister and niece were watching the water; unphased by the death coming in on the tide.

 

After a few moments Sandor hung his head; "I miss you little bird".

 

Out on the water purple fire exploded. A wall of flame rushed up the beach and over the ground were they sat. Arya opened her mouth to scream and the fire rushed down her throat.

 

The last thing she saw before her body burst into ashes was Sandor and Sansa holding each other as the world burned.

 

***

 

Forced her eyes open and focused on the doorway in the stone wall opposite her bed. Slowly she made herself aware of her surroundings as the maester's instructed her to do when the dream repeated itself.

 

She didn't know who was trying to show her the end of the world but when she found them she was going to make them eat hot coals.

 

Gendry's snoring was what calmed her the most. His sleep was always punctuated from heavy breathing, unlike the Hound who sounded like a team of lumberjacks attacking one the giant trees of the North.

 

Finally sure of her surroundings, Arya sat up and pulled on her boots. There was no getting back to sleep for some time, least she repeat the dream or have the worse nightmare replaying the fight in the Inn with the Mountain's Men so long ago.

 

As usual she walked the halls of Winterfell till she made her way up to the roof and looked out onto the land. Out beyond the trees she could see the flickering lights of Wintertown. Below her was the great Glass Palace, the largest glass garden ever built. Warmed by the hot springs that gave Winterfell its comfortable floors, the Glass Palace held every plant the Reach rose brought with her plus potatoes from the Riverlands, corn from the stormlands and citrus trees from Dorne. There were also Winter Roses and five giant palm trees heavy with coconuts presented as a wedding gift from a magistrate of Pentos. Lady Margaery had taken to spending her evenings in the great garden surrounding by the ever increasing members and wards of House Stark. Minisa was only two years older than Robb's son and heir, Ned and the two had a knack for finding trouble be it by chasing each other around the corn rows or shoving each other in the hot spring pools or climbing the palm trees to steal or throw coconuts. Neds little sister was more of her mother's child; Olenna would sit primly as Arya's mother, Sansa and Margary served tea and cakes all the while shooting daggers as much as a two year old could at her ambitious sibling.

 

Arya breathed in the cool night air and sighed. The white raven had arrived from the Citidal a few days before signaling the end of fall. Not like it mattered; the Northern weather did what it pleased. They had already awoken on several occasions to find a light dusting of snow on the ground.

 

the taste of ice was already in the air. She was tasting the ice in the air when Sandor Clegane annouced his presence by clearing his throat.

 

Arya smiled at him. "Nightmares again?"

 

He shrugged and absentmindedly shifted the weight of the child in his arms.

 

"Babe woke me up," he muttered.

 

Arya smiled at Konnor Clegane as he dozed against his father's chest. The boy was sleeping though the night, but Clegane still felt he needed an excuse to wander the halls of Winterfell in the night.

 

Leaning against the wind arya whispered; "I had that one again; the one where Sansa is dead and you and I watch the world burn at the hands of Eurons warlocks."

 

Clegane shook his head and faced the world outside.

 

"I woke your sister again," he muttered. "I had the one with the mountain and the ice and the army of the dead."

 

Arya nodded. She had that one on occasion. It had gotten worse since one of the black brothers brought before Robb a jar holding a twitching skeletal hand that scratching at the glass. Sandor had taken the jar from the great hall out to the forge and smashed it in the forge. Amazingly the hand had crawled out of the coals aflame only to be smashed by Gendry's newly finished war hammer.  Since then, there had been meeting and corispodence with both Jon and the Dragon Queen.


End file.
